StuntMania Sequel: These Stupid Frontyardigans
by kaboomblahstick
Summary: Sequel to WildImaginationGirl21's unpublished fanfic, Stunt-Mania. Involves 6 new characters, namely the slightly stupid and oft swearing Frontyardigans, and they live in the front yard. Now, how the heck should the Backies deal with these Fronties...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to WildImaginationGirl21 for the concept of Stunt-Mania, and Coava for providing me with ideas (as usual.) And for the various users over at the (now deleted) Backyardiganfans forum for the names and concepts for the Frontyardigans. Thank you, guys!**

* * *

><p><em>Hi, I'm not Paul<em>

_My name isn't Tyreke_

_I'm not Shanique_

_I'm not Sasha_

_And my name isn't Andrew_

_But we are..._

_Your front yard friends, the FRONTYARDIGANS (capitalized)_

_Together in the front yard again (AGAIN, got it?)_

_In the place where we don't belong (says the Backyardigans)_

_Where we will not sing a song (songs are for ten year olds)_

_And we will not dance along (whatever we said above)_

_We've got some dried up weeds in our (front) yard to explore (we don't have a backyard)_

_We never find things we never seen before (what's the use looking?)_

_That's why everyday, we're back for more (more what? More... er... stuff)_

_With your friends, the FRONTYARDIGANS (again, capitalized, and we're not your friends)_

_(Commentating, narrating, and closed-captioning provided by Ally the alligator)_

_(We are in no way supported, involved, or friends with the Backyardigans)_

Ally: Once upon a time, in the front yard...

Paul: Hi, I'm Paul, _bleep_s. If you _bleep_s think we're any _bleep_ing way related or similar to those _bleep_ing Backyardigans, you _bleep_s are _bleep_ing wrong. Ally? Stop with those _bleep_ing annoying censors!

Ally: Sorry, but you're gonna have to keep it PG if you don't want me to censor everything you say.

Paul: _Bleep_ you! But okay, no more swearing for now. We are... the FRONTYARDIGANS!

Ally: Capitalized, for emphasis.

Paul: And today, we are gonna beat those punks, those pesky, stupid... um... gosh-darned punks, the Backyardigans!

Ally: Not capitalized, because we don't want any emphasis. Oh, and easy on the language, Paul.

Paul: What? At least I wasn't swearing!

Ally: _(sighs)_ Whatever.

Paul: You guys know what? We are entering a contest, and it's called... STUNT MANIA!

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis.

Paul: We are going against those stupid Backyardigans, and guess what? We are gonna WIN!

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis.

Paul: Ally? Can you stop saying that?

Ally: No. Go on.

Paul: Anyways, I'm gonna go prepare. See ya, _bleep_s.

* * *

><p>Uniqua: The mail's here. Go get it, Tyrone.<p>

Tyrone: Why am _I_ supposed to get it? Why don't _you_ get it?

Uniqua: Sorry, but I got it last time.

Tyrone: Then get Austin to get it.

Uniqua: Austin got it the time before that, and Pablo the time before Austin, and Tasha the time before Pablo!

Tyrone: You _know_ those guys are gonna beat me up again!

Uniqua: Better than me getting beaten up!

Tyrone: _(sigh)_ I guess. _(walks over to the front yard to get the mail)_

Uniqua: Thank you!

Tyrone: _(rolls his eyes)_ You're welcome. I'm gonna be dead meat...

Sasha: Hey, punk.

Tyrone: ...

Sasha: I said hey, PUNK!

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis.

Tyrone: ...

Sasha: _(rams into Tyrone's backside with her horns)_ I said, hey, punk!

Tyrone: OW! Can you not do that? Guys, I'm just trying to get the mail, give me a break!

Sasha: Sorry. Shanique? Pulverize him right now.

Shanique: What?

Sasha: Can your hearing be worse? I SAID, PULVERIZE THE PUNK RIGHT NOW!

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis. And yes, please pulverize him. I've been waiting for this day for ages!

Tyrone: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Look, I didn't mean to shrink your crocodile friend...

Ally: I'm an alligator.

Tyrone: Whatever. I didn't mean to shrink your alligator friend, okay? It's not my fault you _Frontyardigans_ are ugly!

Ally: Hey! You forgot to capitalize it for emphasis!

Sasha: Who are you calling ugly...

Shanique: What?

Sasha: PULVERIZE HIM! NOW!

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis.

Sasha: Well? Go! Pulverize the moose!

Shanique: I can't do it if you're stepping on me!

Sasha: Oh, sorry. NOW, PULVERIZE HIM!

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis.

Shanique: AARRRRGGGGG! _(kicks Tyrone in a very painful spot)_ DIE, PUNK!

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis.

Tyrone: OWW! Grr...

Austin: Stop right there!

Tyrone: Austin? Careful...

Shanique: DIE, PUNKS! _(poops into her hands and throws the poop-ball at Austin)_

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis.

Austin: _(ducks)_ Whoa! Ugh, that stinks. Anyways, Tyrone?

Tyrone: Yeah?

Austin: How about we run?

Tyrone: That sounds like a good idea to me.

Austin: Yup.

Both: _(Running)_ AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Sasha: Well? After them!

Shanique: Oh, okay. _(starts crawling at an abnormally slow pace)_

Sasha: Run, stupid! Stop being a turtle!

Shanique: I'm a beetle, not a turtle! How many times do I have to tell you that?

Sasha: Well, you sure act like a turtle. They're GONE now, for _bleep_s sake.

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis.

Sasha: You're getting annoying, Ally.

Ally: Thank you very much.

Shanique: You're welcome!

* * *

><p>Austin: <em>(panting)<em> So... did you get... the mail?

Tyrone: Yeah... There was only... one letter. I... got it while they were discussing... how to kill me.

Austin: Good thing tomorrow's Saturday, no mail. Anyways, who's it for?

Tyrone: For... for... the buckarygens?

Austin: Huh? You mean Backyardigans? Us?

Tyrone: Maybe... Oh, no wonder. It's from the FRONTYARDIGANS. Capitalized.

Austin: No wonder... they can't even spell "Backyardigans" right.

Tyrone: Something tells me they did that on purpose...

Austin: Yeah, exactly.

Uniqua: _(walks up to the guys)_ So... any luck with the mail, Tyrone.

Tyrone: _(angry)_ You think? Anyways, it's this letter for us, from the Frontyardigans.

Uniqua: _Them?_

Austin: Yeah, them.

Uniqua: I better get the others, this might be something important. _(runs off)_

Austin: Anyways, why would _they_ want to send a letter to _us?_

Tyrone: Beats me.

Pablo: So... we got mail from the Frontyardigans...

Tyrone: Yup.

Tasha: _(snatches letter out of Tyrone's hands) _Let me see that...

Tyrone: Hey!

Tasha: Yup, it's them. _(opens it, and reads it)_

Austin: What does it say?

Tasha: Uh... oh... Oh... _(a faint smile crawls onto her face)_ Oh... You guys better read it... especially you, Austin.

Austin: What about me?

Tasha: You'll see...

_to: the bekyarigdans_

_we have entred a game show caled stunt-mania and_

_we r chalenjin u guys so cum if ur not chiken we _

_will c u 2more-row the stunt-mania stuido and_

_we r gona win!_

_from the FRONTYARDIGANS (captiallised 4 m-fa-sis)_

Austin: Okay, their spelling is just horrifying.

Uniqua: You can say that again.

Austin: Okay, their spelling is just horrifying.

Tasha: You can...

Austin: ...yes, I know.

Pablo: Wait a minute... isn't _Austin_ supposed to be the host of Stunt-Mania?

Austin: Yeah, I am... wait a minute, I'm the host of Stunt-Mania! So _we_ are gonna win!

Tasha: Oh, yes, you've got that right. Um... no more goo, though, please.

Austin: What's with you and goo anyways?

Tasha: A couple of bad experiences, that's all, so...

Austin: Don't worry, I've got a couple of _interesting_ new games we can play...

Uniqua: Something... evil? _(smiles)_

Austin: I'd never thought I'd ever say this, but yes, something _evil._

Tyrone: _(determined look)_ We are _so_ gonna get them back for this morning!

Tasha: You've got that right!


	2. Chapter 2

_(Saturday morning in Shanique's front yard...)_

Sasha: Shanique? Are you ready?

Shanique: Gimme a couple more minutes!

Sasha: That _was_ a couple more minutes, you _bleep_!

Shanique: Sorry... I can't help it if I'm slow...

Paul: Is she coming out yet?

Sasha: Didn't your hear? No!

Paul: Now?

Sasha: No.

Paul: Now?

Sasha: No.

Paul: I wasn't asking you, I was asking you guys_ (points to viewers, therefore breaking the fourth wall)._ You guys have much better eyesight than Sasha, of course I'm asking you guys!

Sasha: _(glares at viewers)_ Don't say anything, or I'll break the glass on your TV screen _right now!_

Paul: Oh look, Shanique's coming out. Get your butt over here, slug!

Shanique: I am not a slug... I am a...

Sasha: Beetle, yes. Got it. Heard that. FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME!

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis.

Shanique: Why is it just you three? Where Tyreke? Or Andrew?

Ally: Tyreke's probably _bleep_ing himself off, as usual, and Andrew's probably playing Call of Duty and eating potato chips, as usual.

Sasha: You know you just censored yourself, Ally?

Ally: Yeah. So?

Sasha: Never mind.

Paul: _(storms over to Tyreke's front yard, then rips down the front door)_ TYREKE! TIME TO LEAVE!

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis.

Tyreke: (something inaudible)

Paul: NOTHING'S GONNA HAPPEN, OKAY? OUR BUS WILL NOT CRASH! YOUR ANTLERS WILL NOT BE RIPPED OFF BY A GIANT GREEN HULK PENGUIN! AND WE WILL NOT BE AMBUSHED BY A TURQUISE DRAGON! NOW GET YOU SKINNY _BLEEP_ OUT HERE!

Ally: Whoa... capitalized seriously for emphasis.

Tyreke: _(slumps out with a giant woollen coat wrapped around him)_ Alright, alright.

Paul: Whoa! Are you really gonna wear that thing here? It's like a thousand degrees out here!

Tyreke: _(shivering)_ You think... brr...

Sasha: O-kay, anyways, we're good to go.

Ally: Wait, what about Andrew?

Sasha: Who?

Ally: ANDREW! Capitalized for emphasis.

Sasha: Oh... Andrew. I forgotten he even existed.

Ally: That's the third time this week you've forgotten about Andrew!

Sasha: Sorry, I can't help it if he spends the whole day playing COD and stuffing his ugly face full of potato chips! That's, like, the perfect formula to make people think you're extinct!

Ally: So... who's gonna get him?

TheRest: ...

Ally: Come on, guys. How are we gonna pulverize those backyard punks if there's only five of us? Seriously, use your heads... all of your brains added together should be enough to figure _that_ out.

Shanique: No, I don't think so. All our brains added together, minus Andrew's abnormally big head, is about the size of Ally's shoe. And a size 1 shoe isn't that big.

Ally: Hey, I wear a size 1.1! Can't your guys tell?

Sasha: No...

Paul: That's because you have bad eyesight!

Sasha: No I don't.

Shanique: I have an idea, you know.

Sasha: You? You slowpoke? You _turtlebrain?_

Shanique: I am not a turtle! I am a...

Ally: Beetle, yes. Go on.

Shanique: How about we kidnap that Austin dud...

Paul: Wait? Who?

Shanique: That backyardigan that looks kinda like Andrew except he has girly skin and a tiny tail. That one that I threw the dung ball at earlier.

Sasha: Oh, that Austin dud. Go on.

Shanique: We should kidnap that Austin dud and lock him inside Andrew's house for one hour, then Andrew would be so freaked out he should agree to come with us...

Ally: OR... _Capitalized for emphasis,_ we could just go cut his power cord.

Paul: Oh, that sounds nice. I'll go get the pliers.

Ally: Top shelf on the garden shed!

Paul: Yeah, whatever, okay.

* * *

><p><em>(Austin's house)<em>

Austin: _(over his computer)_ So, here are the games we'll be playing... There's the hollow boulder rolling contest, where three members of the team sits inside the hollow boulder, and the rest races to push the boulder to the finish line. Whoever gets there first wins 100 points.

Tyrone: Simple enough.

Austin: Next, there's the bomb throwing contest. There will be two equal areas, and a separation line in the middle. You're _not _allowed to go out of your area. Bombs will be dropped continuously into the areas, and your objective is to throw them into the other area before they explode. There are lot's of motion detectors everywhere, so I'll be able to see how many bombs explode in which area... and also to see if anybody is cheating. Every time you get a bomb to explode in the opposite area, your team gets 5 points. But if you let a bomb explode in your area, then the other team gets 5 points.

Pablo: Ooh... bombs...

Austin: After that, we have the feather ripping contest...

Tasha: The what?

Austin: The feather ripping contest, where we...

Uniqua: Did you say feather?

Austin: Yeah. Like I said, next, there's the feather ripping contest, where... well, you rip feathers in half. For every feather you rip, your team gets 5 points. There's a time limit, of course, but I haven't figured it out quite yet.

Tyrone: Feather?

Austin: Yeah, feather. And next...

Pablo: Ahahahahahaaa! Feather!

Austin: _(groans)_ Yes, FEATHER, OKAY? Then, next, we have my favourite... the Blaster!

Tasha: Does it... by any chance... involve goo?

Austin: Yeah, it does.

Tasha: But I thought you said no goo!

Austin: I just said I had new games! I didn't mention anything about no goo...

Tasha: Oh... for... goodness... sakes... _(facepalms herself)_

Austin: Sorry. Anyways, one person from the team will turn a knob, and goo will blast out from one of the fifty faucets...

Tyrone: Did you say fifty?

Austin: Yeah, fifty. I actually wanted a hundred faucets, but our budget was kinda low. Anyways, goo will blast out from one of the fifty faucets. The rest of the team will have to run around, trying to gather as much goo as possible, then dump it into the team bucket. The more goo you have in your bucket by the end of the time limit, the more points you'll get...

Uniqua: Seems simple enough...

Tasha: _(groans)_ No, it doesn't!

Austin: BUT, there's a catch to it. For the knob turner, every time you turn the knob, it will only spout out one small glob of goo. So you'll have to keep turning it for goo to keep coming out. But the direction to turn the knob changes every so often. Sometimes, it's clockwise, sometimes, it's counterclockwise. So if you turn it the _wrong_ way, _you_ will get sprayed with goo.

Tasha: Ugh...

Austin: So, those are the four main games. By the end of all that, I'll tally up the points, and if it's tied, it will go to the...

Pablo: Obstacle course!

Austin: You still remember that?

Pablo: Of course!

Austin: Well, this time, I have a couple of surprises in store... including a special guest.

Pablo: Really?

Austin: Yeah. I won't give out too much info about the obstacle course, but I will tell you that -

_(The computer shuts off)_

Austin: What the! What happened! All my work...

Tyrone: I think somebody cut the power line.

Tasha: It must be those Frontyardigans...

* * *

><p><em>(In Andrew's house)<em>

Andrew: Hey! Who cut off my power line! I was in the middle of...

Ally: In the middle of playing your stupid video game. Come on, it's time to go!

Andrew: But... but...

Paul: Get your _bleep_ off the couch, you've had enough potato chips for one day!

Andrew: But...

Paul: _(drags him outside)_ Stunt-Mania, here we come!


	3. Chapter 3

_(At the bus stop)_

Paul: _(to Tyreke)_ Our. Bus. Will. _Not_. Crash! Got it?

Tyreke: _(whimpers)_ But... but...

Paul: Stop being such a scaredy-deer!

Tyreke: But... I-I s-saw i-it... m-my d-d-d-dream l-last n-n-night! _(shivering)_

Paul: Nothing's gonna happen, hear me?

Tyreke: But...

Sasha: Guys? Our bus is _here!_ So get your feet on board, _or else..._

Paul: Or else _what?_

Sasha: Or else I'll –

Ally: Just get on, you don't want to get Sasha mad.

Tyreke: Y-yeah, I-I d-don't w-want to get h-her m-m-m-mad. _(climbs onto the bus)_

Paul: Of course I want to get her mad!

Andrew: _(kicks Paul in the behind)_ Hurry it up, will you? I want to get this Stunt-Mania thing over with so I can go back home and play Call of Duty!

Paul: _(rubs the spot that Andrew kicked him)_ Sheesh, okay, dude.

Andrew: _(smiles)_ See? They always listen to me.

Ally: Yes, Mister Smarty-pants...

Andrew: _(narrows his eyes)_ What did you just say...

Ally: Nothing. Now get on.

Andrew: _(crosses his arms) _Sure, whatever.

Ally: Now, who's driving?

_(everybody looks to Andrew)_

Andrew: What? I drove last time! And the time before that... and the time before that... and the time before that... and...

Sasha: Yeah, Mister Smarty-pants, we know.

Shanique: You're the only one of us that _can_ drive.

Andrew: _(sighs)_ Okay. Where'd you stash the bus driver _this time?_

Paul: In the garden shed!

Ally: We subdued him. He should wake up in a couple of hours. By then, we _should_ be back.

Andrew: _Should?_

Ally: If nothing goes wrong.

Tyreke: S-something g-g-goes w-wrong?

Sasha: Shut up, scaredy-deer.

Tyreke: O-okay.

Ally: Everybody ready? Seatbelts off? Windows open? Fart-bombs armed?

EverybodyElse: _(bored)_ Yeah...

Sasha: We went over this a thousand times!

Shanique: LITERALLY...

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis. Well, start the engine, Andrew.

Andrew: Sure, whatever...

* * *

><p><em>(As the bus drives away...)<em>

GarbageCan1: Did you do it?

GarbageCan2: Yup. Snuck on the bus, and they didn't even notice.

GarbageCan3: We are _so_ gonna get them back for cutting my power line.

GarbageCan4: Now that we've got that over with, how in the world are we gonna get to the Stunt-Mania studio?

GarbageCan3: Leave that to me. I already told Tyrone to get the official Stunt-Mania car.

GarbageCan2: Can I drive? _Please?_

GarbageCan4: No Pablo, you are _not_ driving!

GarbageCan2: Why...

GarbageCan4: Well... because...

GarbageCan3: I promised Tyrone he could drive. Maybe next time, Pablo.

GarbageCan2: Okay...

GarbageCan1: Hey, look. I think I see the car.

_(The official Stunt-Mania car pulls up on the curb)_

Tyrone: _(jumps out)_ This car is awesome! Guys?

GarbageCan4: In here. These disgusting garbage cans.

_(everybody jumps out of the garbage cans)_

Tyrone: Oh, there you are. Hiding from the Frontyardigans?

Tasha: You think?

Pablo: _(smiles)_ Oh, we just played a little... prank... on our annoying neighbours.

Tyrone: _(looks towards the bus, which is already driving pretty far away)_ Oh... annoying neighbours...

Austin: Yeah... I can't believe the had the nerves to cut my power line! Good thing I remembered to save my work, or else we might have had to go back to the old games!

Tasha: Um... yeah, good thing.

Uniqua: _(in a passenger seat)_ Are you guys getting on or not?

Austin: Oh, right. Guys, come on!

_(in 10 seconds)_

Tyrone: Everybody buckled in?

EverybodyElse: Yes.

Tyrone: Then let's get going... to... Where is it, Austin?

Austin: Let's get going... to Stunt-Mania studios...

...a giant colourful building...

...in the middle of a... parking lot!

Tyrone: Parking lot? But the last time I was here...

_(An empty parking lot materializes out of the ground surrounding the Stunt-Mania building)_

Tyrone: Well, that certainly is convenient! _(pulls into a parking space)_

Austin: _(checks his watch)_ Right on schedule, too. I need to get going. _(hops out of the car)_ I'll see you guys inside.

Tyrone: Bye, Austin!

Uniqua: Bye!

Pablo: Well, _we_ still have an hour of time, and the Frontyardigans aren't here yet... _(winks)_ Let's look around! There's a playground just across the road!

Tasha: _(looks around)_ Don't you think...

Tyrone: ...we should stay close?

Uniqua: Come on, guys. We've got plenty of time!

Tyrone: Well...

Tasha: Sounds fun.

Tyrone: Sure, okay.

Pablo: _(laughs)_ Come on! Tag, you're it, Tyrone!

Tyrone: Not for long... _(laughs)_

* * *

><p><em>(On the Frontyardigans' bus... The bus shudders)<em>

Andrew: _(muttering)_ Stupid bus...

Tyreke: W-what's wrong?

Andrew: Nothing...

Tyreke: U-um, g-guys?

Paul: Tyreke? This is the last time I'll say it! THE BUS IS NOT GONNA CRASH! Stop being so _bleep_ing stupid!

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis.

Tyreke: But...but...

Sasha: But... but... BUT WHAT?

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis.

Tyreke: B-but look at what's up a-ahead.

Paul: Dude, that is just a freakin' red light!

Andrew: _(mutters)_ Uh oh...

Paul: Look, Mister Smarty-Pants. You just missed a red light. Don't make such a _bleep_ing big deal out of it. You're scaring the _bleep_ out of the scaredy-deer. AND THAT'S _BLEEP_ING ME OFF!

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis.

Andrew: You call _not_ being able to brake, _not_ being able to steer, and driving a bunch of mental _bleep_s _**not**_ a big deal?

Shanique: Wait? You can't brake or steer? You mean the bus is malfunctioning!

Tyreke: M-m-m-malfunction?

Sasha: Shut up, Tyreke.

Tyreke: Y-y-y-yes.

Andrew: Guys? Shut the _bleep_ up and look at what's up ahead.

Ally: He has a good point too.

Tyreke: A-a-a-a tree... W-we're gonna c-crash! TOLD YOU!

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis.

Sasha: Steer the bus out of the way, then, Smarty-Pants.

Andrew: Didn't you hear me, stupid? I _can't_ steer! The steering wheel's stuck!

Sasha: Then get it _un-_stuck! Is it really that hard to figure out?

Andrew: _(groans)_ If I could, I would've done _years_ ago. How about YOU try to drive this bus, rhino!

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis.

Sasha: Maybe I will, Smarty-Pants!

Tyreke: Um... w-we're g-gonna cr-crash!

Shanique: Sorry, Ty, but I doubt anybody cares about crashing right now.

Ally: You've got that right.

Tyreke: But... but...

Andrew: _(sits down next to Tyreke)_ Better close your eyes. We're gonna...

Tyreke: Cr-crash. I-I k-know.

Sasha: _(tugs on steering wheel)_ Right. This thing _is_ stuck. No big deal.

_**(crash)**_

Ally: Well, at least we made it to the Stunt-Mania studios in one piece. Everybody off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to WildImaginationGirl21 and Coava for the awesome idea of... you'll see at the end.**

* * *

><p><em>(Game show music plays as the camera zooms into the Stunt-Mania studios...)<em>

_(Frontyardigans)_

Paul: So? Who should we kill first?

* * *

><p><em>(Backyardigans)<em>

Tasha: Where's Austin? Shouldn't he be here now?

* * *

><p><em>(At the center of the room)<em>

Austin:** Welcome, welcome, participants, to Season Two of STUNT-MANIA! Entertaining folks since... last year!**

_(canned laughter)_

Sasha: Is it just me, or does the game show host look familiar.

Shanique: Yeah... I think I've seen him somewhere before.

Austin: **I am your host, Austin I-Don't-Have-A-Last-Name. Now, Stunt-Mania had gone through some major changes this season, so the games are more entertaining, more challenging, and of course, more DEADLY! **_(under his breath)_ At least more deadly for today, since the Frontyardigans are here.

Paul: Deadly is good. Deadly is very very good. Can I go kill somebody now?

Austin: **So, without further ado, I present to you our two teams! On the Green Team, we have... The Backyardigans!**

_(canned applause)_

Austin: **... and on the Colours-Are-Stupid Team, we have... The Frontyardigans.**

_(canned booing)_

Austin: **So, I'll just go over the rules. There is to be... no talking, no laughing, no sneezing, no sleeping, no scratching, no (intentional) maiming, no (intentional) kidnapping, no (intentional) killing, no standing on your head, no pets, no going forwards, no going backwards, no standing, no sitting, no lying down, no punching, no kicking, pretty much no noise or moving in general, and of course... no swearing.**

Paul: What? No swearing? You _bleep_!

Austin: **Ten points from the Colours-Are-Stupid Team.**

_**Green Team: 0**_

_**Colours-Are-Stupid Team: -10**_

Sasha: But... that's _bleep_ingly _bleep_ed!

Austin: **Twenty points...**

_**Green Team: 0**_

_**Colours-Are-Stupid Team: -30**_

Sasha: You can't just _bl_–

Shanique: _(whispering) _Shut up, Sasha!

Austin: **Anyways... Okay, got that figured out. So... we play a total of 4 rounds. You earn points from the games you play on each round. Whoever has the most points by the end of the four rounds wins... unless there's a tie.**

_(canned "oohs...")_

Austin: **IF it's tied... Then there's an extra round... But I'm **_**not**_** gonna tell you what it is just yet.**

_(canned "awws...")_

Austin: **Now, on to the games. The first one is the Hollow Boulder Rolling contest, and believe me, it's what it sounds like it is. How to play is simple... **_**(starts explaining the details and rules)**_

Pablo: Is it that one where three of us has to sit inside?

Tyrone: Yeah, it's that one.

Tasha: Wait! There's only four of us! Who's gonna sit and who's gonna play?

Pablo: Is Austin on our team, by any chance...

Uniqua: I don't think so. It's only the four of us. That means three sits and one pushes. Who's the strongest?

Ty&Ta: Me!

Pablo: _Not_ me!

Ty&Ta: But _I'm_ the strongest!

Ty&Ta: No, _I_ am!

Ty&Ta: We should _really_ stop saying things together...

Ty&Ta: Good idea.

Pablo: Rock paper scissors?

Tyrone: That'll work.

Tasha: And I know _I'll_ win.

Uniqua: Best of five. Ready? Go!

* * *

><p>Round 1:<p>

**Tyrone – Rock**

Tasha – Scissors

* * *

><p>Round 2:<p>

**Tyrone – Rock**

Tasha – Scissors

* * *

><p>Tyrone: I'm winning...<p>

Tasha: _(grits her teeth)_ That's what you think...

* * *

><p>Round 3:<p>

Tyrone – Rock

**Tasha – Paper**

* * *

><p>Round 4:<p>

Tyrone – Rock

**Tasha – Paper**

* * *

><p>Tasha: Ha, tie game. You were saying...<p>

Tyrone: I'm still gonna win...

* * *

><p>Round 5:<p>

Tyrone – Scissors

**Tasha – Gun**

* * *

><p>Tasha: Gun beats everything! I win!<p>

Tyrone: That's not fair!

Tasha: Nobody ever said anything about fair...

Tyrone: _(face starts to turn red)_

Tasha: Sorry. Rematch, then, with no guns. But I'm still gonna win.

Tyrone: _That_ sounds fair.

* * *

><p>Round 5 (2):<p>

Tyrone – Paper

**Tasha – Scissors**

* * *

><p>Tasha: Now?<p>

Tyrone: Now.

Austin: **... to the end. The team the wins gets 100 points. The starting line is the red one. Get there and get organized.**

Ally: And the boulders...

Austin: **... are right here. **_**(pushes on a red button, and boulders pop out of the ground)**_** Get your team over there and get set up. You can start when the horn sounds.**

* * *

><p><em>(Backyardigans)<em>

Pablo: _(forms OK sign with his fingers, then climbs into the boulder)_

Tyrone: Win. But do it fair. _(climbs into the boulder)_

Uniqua: _(pats Tasha on the back)_ Good luck. _(climbs into the boulder)_

Tasha: You too. _(flexes her muscles)_ Here goes nothing...

* * *

><p><em>(Frontyardigans)<em>

Andrew: ... get Shanique to push! I'm not strong enough! And neither is Tyreke. And Ally, well, she...

Paul: Who made you in charge? Nobody. Stop being such a Mister Smarty-Pants. _(tries to fit himself inside the boulder)_

Ally: _(to Sasha, Shanique, and Paul)_ You three are the strongest! You should be pushing, not us.

Tyreke: Y-y-y-yeah...

Sasha: Shut up! You _bleep_!

Austin: **Another ten points...**

_**Green Team: 0**_

_**Colours-Are-Stupid Team: -40**_

Sasha: Gosh, does he have radar ears or something like that?

Austin: **Yes. But I'll take that as a compliment, so no points taken.**

Andrew: ... but don't you guys know that Ally was shrunk, so technically, she...

Sasha: _(closes cover on the boulder)_

Andrew: ... can't push?

Ally: Now, you tell them. The cover's closed for _bleep_'s sake!

Austin: **What was that?**

Ally: Oh, nothing.

Andrew: Hey, Mister Whatever-Your-Name-Is Host Guy? Can we start this thing already! I wanna go home and play Call of Duty! It's not my fault _that I got dragged to this bleeping horrible game show!_

Austin: **Thirty points. Ten for swearing, ten for insulting this game show, and ten for not remembering what my name is!**

_**Green Team: 0**_

_**Colours-Are-Stupid Team: -70**_

Andrew: B'THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis.

Tyreke: Guys? Maybe we should, um, stop swearing so no more points will be taken from us? We're already at _minus_ seventy.

Andrew: Tyreke? You're not... stuttering?

Tyreke: It's easy _not_ to stutter when Paul and Sasha aren't around. I hate those freaks more than I hate the backyard freaks!

Ally: That makes sense. But I _still_ hate those stupid Backyardigans more.

Tyreke: The shrinking incident, huh? I almost got my antlers shrunk by those upstarts once, like, seriously!

Andrew: _(under his breath)_ Those antlers are so _bleeping_ big I wouldn't notice it even if they _were_ shrunk.

Tyreke: You were saying?

Ally: Even though I'd _love_ to hear another argument break out just about now, I think it would be a better idea if both of you _don't_, or we'll lose, and both Paul and Sasha won't like that...

Tyreke: _(whimpers)_ S-s-seriously?

Andrew: So? It's not like I care!

Ally: But you_ will_ care, after I decide to stop buying you potato chips...

Andrew: WHAT! THAT IS _BL-_ Okay, okay, I'll cooperate...

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis.

Austin: **Ready? Set?**

_**(honk)**_

Tyreke: Was that the horn?

Andrew: Yeah. Come on, deer guy. Let's start pushing.

Tyreke: I already_ am_, Mister Smarty-Pants. What about Ally?

Ally: Ahem, I'm _here._

Tyreke: Where?

Ally: _Here._

Tyreke: Where?

Andrew: In my pocket, deer guy.

Ally: _I_ don't have to push because I'm way undersized. Good luck.

Tyreke: _(groans)_ Whose idea was it to let the two heaviest, Paul and Sasha, sit inside the boulder?

Andrew: _Not_ mine. I protested about that already.

Tyreke: Not to mention to let the three weakest, _us_, push it?

Ally: Who are you calling weak?

Andrew: Dude, you're shrunk. Shut up.

Ally: Now you seriously sound like Paul.

Tyreke: P-Paul?

Austin: **The Green Team is in the lead. They have now reached the halfway line!**

_(canned cheers)_

Austin: **But... the Colours-Are-Stupid Team are close behind. They have just moved... _one inch_ from the starting line since the start of the race.**

_(canned cheers die down)_

Andrew: Hey! What's _your_ problem!

Austin: **Ten points taken for yelling at the host...**

_**Green Team: 0**_

_**Colours-Are-Stupid Team: -80**_

Tyreke: I hate to say this, but, SHUT UP, Andrew. You're getting our team killed!

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis.

Andrew: But...

Ally: Andrew, potato chips.

Andrew: Urg...

Ally: _Look._ We're _way_ behind. In points _and_ in the race. Do you have a better suggestion, Mister Smarty-Pants? Other than swear at the host?

Andrew: As a matter of fact, I _do._ I was just waiting for you to ask that.

Ally: I hate you.

Andrew: Thank you. Now, here's what I was thinking... _(takes out a knife, a wooden plank, and a rock out of his pockets)_

Tyreke: Um... what else do you have in that pocket, like, other than Ally?

Andrew: A screwdriver, a lunch box, a watch, a rotten sandwich, a box of kleenex, an ipod, a lightbulb, three books, a hat, a pack of pencils, a tuba, various other random stuff, and of course, a PSP and a bag of potato chips.

Ally: Potato chips? Seriously?

Andrew: DON'T EAT THEM.

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis. And sheesh, alright.

Medusa: Hi.

Tyreke: W-what was that?

Andrew: Sorry, it's a wind up Medusa. From my pocket.

Ally: _(shakes her head)_ Anyways?

Andrew: Okay, watch this...

* * *

><p><em>(Backyardigans)<em>

Tasha: Hey, you guys in there? Can you hear me?

Somebody: Meh...

Tasha: I'll take that as a yes. You guys suffocating?

Somebody: Mo...

Tasha: No? Good. We're almost done the whole thing, but who knew you guys were so heavy?

Somebody: Mey!

Tasha: _(laughs)_ Sorry. _(looks behind her)_ Uh oh...

_(Andrew sets down the rock, then puts the plank on top, forming a catapult. He places the knife on one end, and his tail on the other. Slamming down hard on the plank with his tail, he sends the knife soaring through the air.)_

Tasha: _(pushes to the boulder as hard as she can) _Got... to... get... to... the... end... faster...

_(The knife hits the Green Team boulder _just_ before it reached the end, releasing the emergency exit and sent all three Backyardigans inside tumbling out)_

Tasha: Oh... for goodness sakes...

Pablo: Hey, did we win?

Austin: **I'm really **_**really**_** sorry, guys, but according to the rules, you guys are... **_**disqualified.**_

* * *

><p><em>(Frontyardigans)<em>

Andrew: Boo ya!


	5. Commercial Break 1

**Commercial Break: Meet the Frontyardigans**

**Thanks to backyardigans_freak and austinfanuk of the (now deleted) Backyardiganfans forum for letting me (ahem) "borrow" the names and species they made of the Frontyardigans. For pictures of the Frontyardigans, please visit my blog at _backyardigansarecool-dot-blogspot-dot-com_ for my concept art.**

* * *

><p><strong>PAUL<strong>

**Species:** Polar Bear (white)

**Backyardigans Counterpart:** Pablo (P.S. Pablo is Spanish for Paul)

**Description:** LOUD! (Capitalized for emphasis)

**Clothes?** A bowtie. A _blue_ bowtie. Other than that, he's naked, though you wouldn't even notice.

**Favourite Colour:** Blue

**General:** He is the biggest and strongest of the Fronties, and likes (no, loves) breaking the fourth wall. So don't be surprised if he says "Hi" to you. Or swears in your face. Did I mention that he likes to swear?

* * *

><p><strong>SASHA<strong>

**Species: **Rhino (grey)

**Backyardigans Counterpart:** Tasha

**Description:** Sour

**Clothes?** A white/multicoloured tie-dye dress and white boots

**Favourite Colour:** White

**General:** She is the heaviest (don't tell her that) and second strongest, and always manages to stay sour. If you annoy her, she will ram you into you with her horns, and then you will have some explaining to do when you try to tell your family/friend/boss/self the truth about why your TV or computer screen broke. A bad attitude, they say. Her best friend is Shanique, even though they hate each other. Yeah, it's complicated. She is also known for having bad eyesight (at least according to Paul.)

* * *

><p><strong>SHANIQUE<strong>

**Species:** Beetle (erm... reddish)

**Backyardigans Counterpart:** Uniqua

**Description:** Slow

**Clothes?** Well, she does wear a pink long-sleeves shirt and a pair of pink pants, but how she managed to put it on underneath her shell is beyond me.

**Favourite Colour:** She's colourblind...

**General:** Rumour is, she has hearing problems. And and sight problems. And some kind of muscle disorder in her legs. And some problem with her brain too. Despite all that, she is stronger and smarter than most of the other Frontyardigans give her credit for. And... one more thing... Watch out for her dung balls. Her throw is deadly accurate (even though she has sight problems.) Believe me, you _don't_ want poop in your mouth.

**Nicknames:** Turtle, Slug, Slowpoke

* * *

><p><strong>ANDREW<strong>

**Species:** Wallaby (looks kinda like a kangaroo) (he's green... _he's green, he's green..._)

**Backyardigans Counterpart:** Austin

**Description:** A LOT of attitude (Capitalized for emphasis)

**Clothes?** A yellow t-shirt and blue jeans

**Favourite Colour:** Go, I dare you to ask him what it is.

**General:** He is smart. Like, really smart. Geeky smart. And very sly, too. He's the smallest one of the Frontyardigans, even though his ears and tail are ginormous (compared to his body.) He usually spends his free time playing Call of Duty and eating potato chips. He has a pocket in his jeans that can store a lot of stuff. But normally, he just stays home and does... you know. Don't mess with him, _please._ He's got a lot of attitude, and did I mention his tail is a killer whip?

**Nicknames: **Mister Smarty-pants, potato head, big head, video game freak, and of course, "Who?" (as Sasha would say)

* * *

><p><strong>TYREKE<strong>

**Species:** Deer (orange)

**Backyardigans Counterpart:** Tyrone

**Description:** Freaked

**Clothes?** He wears a pair of green pants and no shirt

**Favourite Colour:** Black

**General:** He gets freaked out often, especially when Paul or Sasha is around. And when he's freaked, he stutters. In fact, even mentioning Paul or Sasha's name is enough to make him stutter real bad. Even though he _does_ carry the tainted Frontyardigans blood, at least he doesn't swear or anything like that. Just watch out for his antlers; they are _not_ coat hangers.

**Nicknames:** Ty, Scaredy deer, deer guy

* * *

><p><strong>ALLY<strong>

**Species:** Alligator (green)

**Backyardigans Counterpart:** None

**Description:** Reasonable

**Clothes?** A black and white striped shirt (like a referee, or like a convict, depending on how you look at it), and blue jeans

**Favourite Colour:** Black-and-white. Yes, that _is_ considered a colour.

**General:** Yes, there is a sixth Frontyardigan, and she is Ally the Alligator. And yes, she is one feet tall. So, you see, there was that time when she _tried_ to break into Tyrone's house, and Tyrone got so mad, he shrunk her. So now, she lives in a carry-on glass case, and serves as a commentator and narrator for the Frontyardigans, occasionally having a _real_ role on the show. Full size, she would be the biggest and strongest of the six, able to eat a Backyardigan whole, but shrunk, she is harmless, other than the fact that she would (occasionally) bite your finger.

**Nicknames: **Ally the Alligator, Crocodile, Al, The 6th Frontyardigan

**Catchphrase:** CAPITALIZED FOR EMPHASIS (Capitalized for emphasis)


	6. Chapter 5

Austin: **So, because of an unfortunate... **_**incident...**_** on the Green Team's part. This round goes to the Colours-Are-Stupid Team. They will receive 100 points.**

_**Green Team: 0**_

_**Colours-Are-Stupid Team: 20**_

Paul: Ha! In your faces, punks! _We're_ in the lead now!

Tasha: That's not fair! They... They cheated! How else would they have won!

Sasha: Don't come blaming _us!_ You guys were the ones that _cheated._

Pablo: Us? Cheat?

Austin:** Now, guys, play nice. I don't want any injuries or I'd be in big trouble and they'd confiscate my game show. **

Tasha: But...

Austin: **Now, for the next round... Wait? **_**(taps his earpiece)**_** Yeah... Okay... Got it...**

Uniqua: What is it?

Austin: **Okay, folks. Change of plans. The studio just called in. They seemed to have noticed something... unusual. They're bringing in the lie detectors.**

EveryoneElse: Lie Detectors?

Tyreke: L-l-lie D-d-det-t-tectors?

_(Ten lie detectors rolls into the studio with wheels attached)_

Austin: **Okay, everyone grab a lie detector and sit down. A computer screen will ask you a couple of questions. Answer everything truthfully... **_**or else!**_** Go!**

* * *

><p><em>(Pablo)<em>

What is your name: Pablo **True**

Which team are you on: Green Team **True**

Did you cheat? Cheat? No... **True**

* * *

><p><em>(Uniqua)<em>

What is your name: Uniqua **True**

Which team are you on: Green Team **True**

Did you cheat? Nope **True**

* * *

><p><em>(Tyrone)<em>

What is your name: Tyrone **True**

Which team are you on: Green Team **True**

Did you cheat? What? No... **True**

* * *

><p><em>(Tasha)<em>

What is your name: Tasha **True**

Which team are you on: Backyardigans... Oh, you mean our team colour? Green Team. **True**

Did you cheat? Oh for goodness sakes, of course not. _They_ were the ones that cheated! **True**

* * *

><p><em>(Paul)<em>

What is your name: It's Paul, dude! **True**

Which team are you on: FRONTYARDIGANS! (capitalized for emphasis) **True**

Did you cheat? _Bleep,_ no! **True**

* * *

><p><em>(Sasha)<em>

What is your name: Don't ask me what my name is! **Answer pending...** _(groans)_ Sasha... **True**

Which team are you on: FRONTYARDIGANS (capitalized for emphasis) **True**

Did you cheat? Do you think I cheated? Of course not, don't even ask me that question! **True**

* * *

><p><em>(Shanique)<em>

What is your name: Name? Um... Shanique **True**

Which team are you on: Team Colours-Are-Stupid **True**

Did you cheat? No **True**

* * *

><p><em>(Andrew)<em>

What is your name: Roger Anderson **True**

Which team are you on: Team Antarctica **True**

Did you cheat? Hula Dancing _(snickers)_ **True**

* * *

><p><em>(Ally)<em>

What is your name: Ally the Alligator **True**

Which team are you on: FRONTYARDIGANS capitalized for emphasis **True**

Did you cheat? No **FALSE FALSE FALSE**

* * *

><p><em>(Tyreke)<em>

What is your name: T-T-Tyreke... **True**

Which team are you on: C-colours-Ar-re-St-t-t-tupid T-t-team... **True**

Did you cheat? N-n-no... **FALSE FALSE FAL-** OKAY, YES, OKAY? (capitalized for emphasis) **True**

* * *

><p>Austin: <strong>Thank you, the results are in! Now, let me see... oh, just as I thought... nope, that doesn't seem right... but that does... okay...<strong>

Andrew _(under his breath)_ Bet he didn't know that _I_ know how to _beat_ the lie detectors...

Austin: **Okay, now, I don't know if anybody on the Colours-Are-Stupid Team were able to **_**beat**_** the lie detectors, but there's enough evidence to show, thanks to Ally and Tyreke, to convince me that the Colours-Are-Stupid Team was cheating in order to get the Green Team disqualified for cheating.**

Andrew: Since you claimed one of us _was_ able to beat the lie detectors, how do you know if any of us were telling the truth or not, especially on purpose?

Austin: **That? I'd have to thank the studio call. **_**(taps his earpiece)**_** Put up the footage, I think the Colours-Are-Stupid Team would have some explaining to do after, if they don't already.**

_(The space behind Austin had turned into a giant video screen, and video footage from different camera angles flashed by, until Austin found one that clearly showed Andrew's careful sabotage of the Green Team boulder.)_

Austin: **And, in slow motion... **_**(presses a button)**_

_(The same clip played again, but in slow motion. It showed the knife making its graceful arc across the air, then stabbing perfectly onto the center of the emergency release button of the Green Team boulder)_

Andrew: Whatever...

Austin: **And now, in 2x slow motion...**

Tyrone: Um, Austin? I think _1x_ slow motion is enough evidence already to charge them and put them in jail for attempted assault. We don't need it slowed down even more or else I'll get a permanent fear of knives.

Austin: **Oh, okay. Now... how many points should I take away...**

Andrew: Wait a minute there, Mister I-Don't-Know-What-Your-Name-Is-But-Don't-Even-Dare-Try-To-Take-Any-Points-Away-From-Our-Team-Just-Because-I-Want-To-Ask-A-Question, but, like, I don't think, like, cheating wasn't on your list of things you're allowed to take points away for. Was it?

Austin: **It wasn't?**

Andrew: _(with a sly look on his face) _Nope. You said no talking, no laughing, no sneezing, no sleeping, no scratching, no intentional maiming, no intentional kidnapping, no intentional killing, no standing on your head, no pets, no going forwards, no going backwards, no standing, no sitting, no lying down, no punching, no kicking, pretty much no noise or moving in general, and no swearing. But I don't think you mentioned anything about no cheating...

Austin: **Rats!**

Tyreke: R-r-rats?

Austin: **Well, I guess instead of taking points away from the Colours-Are-Stupid Team, I'll just ****have to give the Green Team their 100 points for winning instead-**

Andrew: But they didn't win. They ALMOST won. They're technically still disqualified.

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis for a good reason too.

Andrew: So they don't deserve any points for the disqualification.

Austin: **50 points, then. That's in the middle.**

Andrew: But... whatever, no use arguing or you'll take points away from me again. Deal.

_**Green Team: 50**_

_**Colours-Are-Stupid Team: 20**_

Pablo: Yes, we are in the lead again!

* * *

><p>Austin: <strong>Now, after a minor detour, it's time for... ROUND TWO OF STUNT-MANIA!<strong>

_(canned applause)_

Austin: _**(bows)**_** Thank you very much, you are very kind. Now, for Round Two, I like to call this... the Bomb Throwing Contest!**

Pablo: Ooh... Bombs... shiny bombs...

Uniqua: _(snaps her finger)_ Pablo? Pablo! _(snaps her finger again)_

Pablo: Oh, right. What? Okay. I like shiny things...

Austin: **The studio is now split into two. Green Team on the left side, Colours-Are-Stupid Team on the right side. Don't go to the wrong side or I might have to hit you on the head with a rubber hammer...**

_**(A squeaky purple rubber hammer springs from the roof of the studio)**_

Austin:** ...got it?**

_**(The rubber hammer retracts back up into the roof)**_

Austin: **Now, before I let you guys run loose and play with bombs and get hit by rubber hammers, first let me explain how this game works, because if you don't listen, you'll get it by a real hammer by yours truly. Before, I said no intentional maiming or killing, which very well applies to this game. If any one of you get hurt, I'd have to go to jail for three years, and this game show would have to be temporarily run by Boots the Monkey, and I'm pretty sure none of you guys want that to happen, do you? **_**(shudders)**_** Now, here's how we play...**

Pablo: Shiny bombs... very shiny... very very shiny bombs... ooh... _(hammer hits his head)_ OW!

Austin: **Sorry, Pablo. Ten points from Green Team for not paying attention.**

_**Green Team: 40**_

_**Colours-Are-Stupid Team: 20**_

Austin: **Now, as I was saying, you try to get rid of the bombs before they explode. Every bomb that explodes in enemy territory is 5 points for your team. Every bomb that explodes in your section is 5 points for the other team. Understand.**

Andrew: Hold on! How are you supposed to track all the bombs that explode? It's not like you have a motion detecting-

Austin: **But I **_**do**_** have a motion detector, which can track every single bomb that explodes and their positions. Not to mention anybody that ventures over to the wrong side so my purple rubber hammer can hit them on the head. There is also cameras standing by in every corner in case of debates... **_Or cheating._** The system is perfect!**

Andrew: _(under his breath) _Oh... I'll find a way around them, just you wait and see.

Austin: **Everybody, split! You guys can start throwing once the bombs start coming down... If you want to know where, and how, well... you'll see.**

Paul: Yeah, this is awesome, I get to blow up those freaks! Are they Adam bombs?

Ally: If you mean _atom_ bombs... probably not.

Paul: Aw come on. Ally, help me file a complaint!

Andrew: Seriously Paul? An atom bomb would destroy every single living thing within a thousand miles! I thought you knew that?

Paul: Come on, that's awesome, right?

Andrew: Every single living thing within a thousand miles _including_ yourself.

Paul: WHAT? MYSELF TOO? THAT IS _BL-_ I MEAN, THAT IS SO STUPID! THOSE _BL-_ I MEAN, STUPID PEOPLE SHOULD MAKE A BOMB THAT _DOESN'T_ SELF-DESTRUCT OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis.

Sasha: Hello? Stop the _bleep_ing talk about those _bleep_ing Adam bombs or you _will_ get destroyed. By _me._

Ally: They're called _atom_ bombs.

Sasha: Shut the _bleep_ up.

Austin: **Did I just hear somebody swear?**

Sasha: No, you did not, now shut up before I rip your face off.

Austin: **Oh, that sounds fun. By the way, folks, the bombs are ready! Releasing on three...**

Tasha: _On three..._ Oh... I get what he's doing... _(winks)_

Tyrone: I certainly do.

Pablo: Yup.

Uniqua: Uh huh... _(smiles)_

Austin: **Three!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Heh, not my best chapter, but at least it has a song. :)**

* * *

><p><em>(Backyardigans)<em>

Pablo: Oooh... shiny... bombs very shiny... _(three explosions sound)_

Tasha: Pablo? Snap out of it, they're throwing grenades at us! _(ducks, then grabs a bomb)_ Get throwing! What's the score?

Tyrone: _(ducks)_ 4-1... _(explosion)_ 5-1 them! We've got to be faster! _(grabs three fire crackers and throws them)_

Tasha: Firecrackers? Are those even considered bombs?

Tyrone: Yes!

Uniqua: Um... where are all these bombs coming from anyways.

Tyrone: There are these chutes above us on the roof. Get throwing. Uniqua, um... can you keep an eye on Pablo? I'm going to try something and I don't want him messing it up.

Uniqua: Got it.

Tasha: _(under her breath)_ Who made you in charge?

Pablo: Shiny...

Uniqua: Snap out of it!

Pablo: Hmm?

Uniqua: _(ducks)_ Come on, we're down 10-7. Get throwing.

Pablo: Oh, okay... _(looks down)_ Aah! Almost exploding bomb! What do I do?

Tasha: Kick it away! Quick!

Pablo: Hi-ya! _(explodes right after it crosses border)_ Boo ya!

Uniqua: Boo ya!

Tasha: Ahem, guys?

Pablo: Oh okay! _(sends 10 more grenades across the border)_

Tyrone: C'mon, we're catching up to them!

Tasha: Why aren't you helping?

Tyrone: I have a plan. See that big bomb right there? _(points to a giant box-like contraption at the back of the Frontyardigans' side)_

Tasha: _(ducks, then throws a couple more bombs)_ Yeah?

Tyrone: It's actually a collection of really small bombs. I bet the Frontyardigans are saving it for the end. So if I can blast that...

Tasha: You will get a lot of points for our team?

Tyrone: Exactly.

Tasha: I don't know about this... What if it's a trap... How do you know it's a collection of really small bombs anyways?

Tyrone: Read the label on the side.

Tasha: _(reading)_ This is actually a collection of lots of really small bombs, disguised as one big bomb... You don't say... It's kinda far, don't you think.

Tyrone: I know, but I'm certain I can hit it! I'm great at long distance throwing!

Tasha: Whatever... _(kicks a couple more bombs across the border, and explodes)_

Tyrone: We're down 20 to 50, it's worth a try, come on! Pass me a grenade.

Tasha: _(pulls the pin out of a grenade then hands it to Tyrone)_ Good luck. You're gonna need it. Did I mention this was our last grenade?

Tyrone: It is? How do you know?

Tasha: It says so: Last Grenade

Tyrone: Oh okay. Oh well, here goes nothing...

* * *

><p><em>(Frontyardigans)<em>

Andrew: _(muttering to himself as he bats away incoming bombs with his tail)_ Those pathetic wimps... They're so gonna pay for ruining my plan... I don't even know why I'm here playing on this stupid game show!

_(With deathly accuracy, he sends any airborne bombs back the way they came from)_

Andrew: And that stupid host... _(looks up to the chutes)_ That... _(gasps)_ That's it! _(he catches a clear bottle filled with water-like substance coming from the bomb chutes above)_ The perfect revenge...

Tyreke: _(next to Andrew)_ What are you up to... exactly? And that in your hand... is it a...

Andrew: Yeah, it is.

Tyreke: Well... _(looks behind him)_ Andrew! Your-

_(A giant explosion is heard. The scoreboard flashes 83-61... Backyardigans)_

Andrew: Don't worry about _that_. I've got something _much_ better planned.

Tyreke: How is a -

Andrew: Shut up. I know what I'm doing, and it's going to work. It's going to _so_ work. That host has _bleep_ed me off long enough. It's payback time.

Tyreke: Don't tell me about it... B-but the cameras...

Andrew: Those? I've already figured those _bleep_ing cameras out... _(twirls a screwdriver in his hands)_

Tyreke: Good luck with that. I'll s-stay away.

Andrew: Not stuttering so much now, huh?

Tyreke: P-Paul and S-Sasha are far away enough.

Andrew: Whatever you say. This will mess up those motion sensors, _and more._ That host gotta learn how dangerous this thing is.

_(Andrew throws the bottle... at Austin)_

Austin: **It's almost over, but the race is still tight. It's 89-84 Green Team, but can they keep their lead up? Can they - **

_(Austin sees the bottle as Andrew throws it)_

Austin: _**(gasps)**_** Molotov cocktail! **_**(panics and presses a random button)**_

_(As if in slow motion, Austin dives away as the bottle of Molotov cocktail sails towards his seat... But then...)_

Paul: What the _bleep_ is that?

_(A race car crashes through the studio, in turn, setting off about a million bombs, including getting hit by the bottle of Molotov cocktail, and almost crashes into a shocked Pablo... well, sort of shocked)_

Pablo: Shiny...

* * *

><p><em>(So, as the dust clears)<em>

Paul: Didn't anybody hear me? What the _bleep_ is that?

Ally: Good question.

Austin: **Erm... sorry. Clicked on the "Emergency Transport" button by mistake. I'll fix that in a ****sec...**

_(The car door opens)_

Boots the Monkey: _(inside the car) _Bombs, bombs, bombs! They're so awesome!

Tasha: How about... you fix it _now._

Austin: **Maybe I should. **_**(clicks on a different button, and the car and Boots the Monkey disappears)**_

EverybodyElse: ...

Austin: **Um... phew?**

Shanique: What about our points?

Sasha: _Yeah!_ What about our points? The scoreboard reads... it reads...

Paul: How bad is your eyesight? Can't you _bleep_ing read that? It says... 100 000 000 - 100 000 000

_(Backyardigans)_

Pablo: That was a very shiny car, don't you think?

Tyrone: That was a lot of bombs that Boots the Monkey and his race car set off.

Tasha: You can say that again!

Tyrone: That was a lot of bombs that Boots the Monkey and his race car set off.

Pablo: You can say that -

Uniqua: _(interrupting)_ Yes.

Austin: **I have decided, since this little **_**incident**_** has happened... 100 points for both teams!**

_(canned cheering)_

_**Green Team: 140**_

_**Colours-Are-Stupid Team: 120**_

* * *

><p><em>(Frontyardigans)<em>

Sasha: How is _that_ fair? We were clearly winning.

Ally: I know.

Paul: That _bleep_ing host doesn't even know how to run a game show!

Ally: I know.

Shanique: Hmm? What did you just say?

Paul: Listen up, I said, that _bleep_ing host doesn't even know how to run a game show!

Shanique: Exactly. But... I don't exactly think shouting would help. Maybe help take points away from us, though. But then that wouldn't be good. But what if...

Ally: _(interrupting)_ I know.

Andrew: Why do you keep on saying I know?

Ally: No idea at all.

Tyreke:_ (shivers)_ I-is i-it j-just m-me, o-or i-is i-it c-c-c-coldddd?

Ally: Yup, it's just you.

* * *

><p>Tasha: I can't believe he didn't give us more points! Aren't we supposed to be his friends. Besides, we were in the lead.<p>

Pablo: I know, right!

Tyrone: _(sighs)_ There's nothing we could do about that. He's the host, and he's already decided. On the bright side, we're still in the lead in points.

Pablo: But...

Tasha: It's all Boots the Monkey's fault!

Uniqua: Agreed. Who drives a race car like that?

Pablo: But it's still kind of Austin's fault too!

_(sits down in silence)_

Tasha: Wait... do you hear that?

Tyrone: Hear what?

Pablo: That...

Tyrone: What?

Uniqua: The music...

Tyrone What music... oh, you mean that music.

Tasha: You know what that means...

TheRest: Yup.

_(Uniqua stood up, snapping her fingers to the beat, and the others followed along)_

_All4: Stranded in the middle of a game show  
><em>_Ta: I don't know  
><em>_P: Where to go  
><em>_All4: Stranded in the middle of a game show  
><em>_Surrounded by crazy people_

_U: I'm not a big complainer, but this is getting weird  
><em>_Ty: The strange-ness from my last time here, has just been mirrored  
><em>_P: Austin's acting more like a game show host, than like our friend  
><em>_Ta: The Frontyardigans keep on finding rules to bend_

_All4: Stranded in the middle of a game show  
><em>_U: I don't know  
><em>_Ty: Where to go  
><em>_All4: Stranded in the middle of a game show  
><em>_Surrounded by crazy people_

_A: Mind if I join in?  
><em>_U: No we don't  
><em>_P: Actually we do, but...  
><em>_Ta: I don't care  
><em>_A: Gotta get a word in  
><em>_Ty: Get it in quick  
><em>_A: Being a game show host  
><em>_I gotta be-e fair_

_You might not like it, but that's how I run the show  
><em>_I am helping you guys, but not much  
><em>_Taking away points fo-or swearing  
><em>_And complaining and such and such_

_You're not...  
><em>_Stranded in the middle of a game show  
><em>_I will show you where to go  
><em>_All5: We're not stranded in the middle of a game show  
><em>_We'll deal with these crazy people_

Austin: _(unclips his microphone)_ Don't be depressed, wait for the rest! Cheer up, I hate the Frontyardigans as much as you do, but at the same time, I'm the host, I _have_ to be fair. But don't worry, I'll make sure this ends well... at least for you guys. _(winks)_

_(He fiddles with his microphone, and finally manages to clip it back onto his shirt)_

Austin: **Well, that definitely was interesting.**

Tyrone: You can certainly say that again.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry, guys, for not updating for a month. I've been a bit... busy, lately. You know, I was working on another story, plus school just started again, and I will remain busy, but I promise I'll keep on updating maybe two or three times a week. Promise. **

**I know this chapter is a little bit shorter than usual (okay, a _lot_ shorter), but it's funny! FUNNY! (capitalized for emphasis) That's _got_ to count for something, right? Yeah, I'll try to make any future chapters longer, or at least as long as some of my older chapters. Don't fret, and don't sweat (since that's kinda gross, too.) ...anyways, yeah.**

* * *

><p>Austin: <strong>And now, ladies and gentlemen, ugly people and <strong>_**not**_**-so-ugly people, it's time for Round Three of STUNT-MANIA!**

_(canned applause)_

Austin: **Thank you. Round Three now...**

Pablo: _(muffled sound)_

Austin: **...is a special contest...**

Pablo: _(louder muffled sound)_

Austin: **...which I like to call...**

Pablo: AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FEATHER!

_(crickets)_

Austin: **Um... yeah. The Feather Ripping Contest. How to play is simple...**

Pablo: FEATHER! HAHAHA FEATHER! DID YOU HEAR THAT? FEATHER!

Uniqua: Pablo?

Pablo: FEATHER... FEATHER! FEATHEEEEEEERRR!

Tyrone: Pablo!

Pablo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA FEATHER!

Austin: **PA-BLO!**

Pablo: Yeah?

Austin: **CALM DOWN! CALM CALM CALM CALM DOWN!**

Tasha: Um... Austin?

Austin: **Yeah?**

Tasha: _You_ calm down. Ten points.

_**Green Team: 140**_

_**Colours-Are-Stupid Team: 120**_

_**Austin: -10**_

Tyreke: W-what is g-going on?

Andrew: No idea. But stop asking stupid questions.

Austin: **Erm... yeah. Now for the F-e-a-t-h-e-r Ripping Contest...**

Pablo: F-e-a-t-h-e-r? Doesn't that spell...

Tasha: _Don't_ say it.

Pablo: _(shrugs)_ Okay.

Austin: **"The Contest" is simple. You get a pile of f-e-a-t-h-e-r-s. You rip them in half when I say go. You put them into the box. Every two half-f-e-a-t-h-e-r-s will account for five points. A timer will sound, and you stop. If you start early, or keep on going after the time stops... ten points. _(presses a button)_**

_(two piles of white feathers appear in front of the two teams)_

Pablo: _Feather..._

Austin: **Ready... SHOES!**

Paul: _(starts trampling feathers at a rapid pace)_ WE ARE GOING TO WIN!

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis. And Paul?

Paul: What?

Austin: **I didn't say go! _(snickers)_ Ten points!**

_**Green Team: 140**_

_**Colours-Are-Stupid Team: 110**_

_**Austin: -10**_

Paul: _BLEEP_ YOU!

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis.

Austin: **Ten points...**

_**Green Team: 140**_

_**Colours-Are-Stupid Team: 100**_

_**Austin: -10**_

Paul: How _dare_ you, you _bleep_ing little _bleep_!

Austin: **Twenty points...**

_**Green Team: 140**_

_**Colours-Are-Stupid Team: 80**_

_**Austin: -10**_

Paul: If you weren't the host, I would step on you right now! In fact, I don't care if you are the _bleep_ing host, I am seriously just going to -

Austin: _**(winks)**_** GO!**

* * *

><p><span>Progress: 5 Seconds In...<span>

*Green Team: **4**

*Colours-Are-Stupid Team: **0**

* * *

><p>Paul: Dammit...<p>

Ally: Oh _bleep_...

* * *

><p>Austin: <strong>On our left... we have feathers. On our right... we have feathers. Now, on our left, feathers with feathers. And on our right, <em>feathers<em> with _feathers_!**

Uniqua: _(groans)_ Don't remind me of that... _(tears apart a few feathers)_ No more feathers, no more feathers. No more _feathers with feathers_. I want to do something interesting...

Tasha: Or else you want to go home? _(grins)_

Uniqua: _(stares at Tasha)_ How do you know what I was going to say?

Tasha: Oh, lucky guess... _(winks at Austin)_

Pablo: Did somebody say feather?

U&Ta: NO!

Pablo: Just asking. _(rips a few feathers)_ Hey, we're doing pretty good!

* * *

><p><span>Progress: 1 Minute In...<span>

*Green Team: **82**

*Colours-Are-Stupid Team: **1**

* * *

><p>Tasha: <em>(rolls her eyes)<em> Yeah, _you think_?

Tyrone: _(hums the tune "Gotta Get the Pencil" as he works)_ _Feather..._

Tasha: Um... Tyrone?

Tyrone: Hmm? I'm okay. Yeah. _Feather..._

Tasha: _(shrugs, then gets back to work)_

* * *

><p><em>(Frontyardigans)<em>

Sasha: _(glaring at Andrew)_ ... shut up, Mister Smarty-Pants! Just let me...

Andrew: NO! It _will_ work, _promise_!

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis. But Andrew...

Andrew: THIS. IS. GOING. TO. WORK. JUST DON'T TOUCH A THING!

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis.

Shanique: Um... Okay... What were we supposed to be talking about again? Hello? Anybody?

Andrew: SO, Tyreke, do you have it?

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis.

Tyreke: W-well...

Andrew: DO YOU HAVE IT?

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis.

Andrew: _(glares at Ally)_

Ally: _(shrugs)_

Tyreke: _(takes out a small and shiny... shiny... shiny... object out of his pants pocket)_ H-here... But...

Andrew: _(snatches it from Tyreke's hand)_ Yeah, I'll be careful, yada yada. Don't be such a scaredy moose.

Paul:_ (sneakily ripping up some of the feathers, hoping Andrew won't notice)_

Andrew: _(notices Paul)_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING! _And don't say "capitalized for emphasis," Ally, if you don't want me to kill you._

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis.

Paul: Look, I'm not letting a little punk like _you_ boss me around!

Andrew: _Paul..._

Paul: Okay, sorry.

Andrew: _(smiles)_ See? He always listens to me. _(wipes the smile off his face)_ Now, stand back, everybody. Walk away from the feathers and the box with your hands above your head.

_(everybody steps closer)_

Andrew: _(not noticing)_ Good. Three... two... whatever-that-comes-after-two-in-the-countdown... BLASTOFF! _(throws the shiny thingy into the feathers)_

_(Dust goes up)_

Tyrone: _(coughs)_

_(Dust comes back down)_

_(Timer sounds)_

Austin: **Okay, time's up. Let's count up the feathers.**

* * *

><p><span>Final Score:<span>

*Green Team **101**

*Colours-Are-Stupid Team: **150**

* * *

><p>Sasha: <em>(emotionless)<em> And we're in the lead again.

_**Green Team: 645**_

_**Colours-Are-Stupid Team: 830**_

_**Austin: -10**_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry for the long time between updates! This will just be a little bit of a filler, not too much game action yet, but don't worry, I have plans to where this is going to go for the next chapters.**

**Not.**

_(Frontyardigans)_

Tyreke: _(mutters)_ G-g-giant green h-h-hulk penguin... rip m-my antlers offff...

Paul: Dude, shut the _bleep_ up! You're already _bleep_ing annoying enough!

Austin: _**(twitches)**_

Ally: _(crosses her arms)_ Shhh...

Paul: _Bleep_ you!

Austin: _**(twitches some more)**_

Andrew: Shut up, Paul!

Paul: _(shuts up)_

Ally: Finally, somebody agrees with me.

Tyreke: ...hulk... green... hulk... penguin...

Austin: Everybody ready? **Ladies and gentlemen, Backyardigans and Frontyardigans...**

Paul: _BLEEP_ YOU, FRONTYARDIGANS SHOULD _ALWAYS_ BE CAPITALIZED...

Ally: ...for emphasis, capitalized for emphasis.

Austin: **...ten points...**

_**Green Team: 645**_

_**Colours-Are-Stupid Team: 820**_

_**Austin: -10**_

Austin: **...I present to you, Round 4, the "Giant Goo Game!"**

_(no applause or cheering)_

Tasha: _Oh, for the love of goo..._ Wait, what am I saying?

Austin: **What? Did I say something wrong? _(taps earpiece)_ Yes? _(taps it again)_ Oh, right okay... _(taps it again)_ ...sorry, everybody, my mistake. Round 4 is actually called the Blaster, _whatever_. But I prefer the Giant Goo Game better...**

Ally: Ten points...

Austin: **What!**

_**Green Team: 645**_

_**Colours-Are-Stupid Team: 820**_

_**Austin: -20**_

Austin: _**(ultimate facepalm)**_** Um, yeah. Sorry about that... Just a little mistake of mine... ****_(switches off his microphone, then taps his earpiece)_** DOUBLE CHECK THE SCRIPT NEXT TIME OKAY? I JUST LOST TEN POINTS! _**(switches microphone back on)**_** Sorry about that, guys.**

Pablo: _(under her breath)_ Whoa, rage.

Tyrone: That's... _not_ like Austin at all.

Tasha: _(shudders)_ Maybe it's the goo... It messed up his brain or something...

P,Ty&U: _Tasha..._

Tasha: Oh for the love of goo— I mean, "oh for goodness sakes", it _could_ be true.

Pablo: Yeah, whatever.

Uniqua: Austin's gonna be okay... _hopefully..._

Tyrone: _(to Uniqua)_ You don't want to see him mad, do you?

Uniqua: _(shakes her head)_ Nope.

Tasha: What are you guys talking about?

Tyrone: Stuff.

Uniqua: Yeah, stuff.

Tasha: _(shrugs)_ To quote Pablo, "Whatever."

Pablo: Somebody quoted me! I'm famous!

_(Frontyardigans)_

Ally: Huddle, guys.

Andrew: And why exactly should I listen to you?

Ally: Nobody asked for your opinion, you _blee—_ stupid.

Shanique: But then why are we huddling?

Ally: Because those stupid punks _(points to the Backyardigans)_ are in a huddle. And we're not going to let them _cheat_ on us again.

Andrew: _(pulls out a bag of potato chips from his pocket)_ I am _not_ huddling for the sake of those _bleeping_ backyardi-punks. We'll just look stupid or something.

Paul: Yeah, I AGREE, Andrew. _(points towards us)_ Don't you freaks agree too?

Ally: _(to Paul)_ Capitalized for emphasis. Paul, you _always_ agree with Andrew.

Paul: What's wrong with that?

Austin: **Ten points...**

Paul: WHAT? I NEVER SAID ANY _BLE_—

Ally: _(somehow manages to cover up Paul's mouth)_ Capitalized for emphasis. But we never said anything...

Austin: **Oh, I heard **_**that**_** swear word from a minute ago. I just couldn't call it because I was in the middle of explaining the rules...**

Tyreke: G-g-g-giant h-h-hulk p-penguin... n-nobody l-l-listens t-t-t-to r-r-rules...

Austin: **...but that DOES NOT mean I didn't hear it. Any arguments?**

Paul: YES—

_**Green Team: 645**_

_**Colours-Are-Stupid Team: 810**_

_**Austin: -20**_

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis. And _yes_, we would like to complain— _(sees the scoreboard)_ Wait, what? Take that back!

Austin: _**(not-sorry-at-ALL voice)**_** Sorry.**

_(Backyardigans)_

Uniqua: Austin's mad.

Tyrone: He certainly is.

Uniqua: This isn't good.

Tyrone: It certainly isn't.

Tasha: Oh for goodness sakes... don't tell me you guys are going to state the obvious all day?

Pablo: Yup, they are.

Tasha: _(rolls her eyes)_ Yeah, you too, Pablo? If I don't know better, I would think that the goo is messing them all up... Oh for the love of socks, _the goo!_ It must be some sort of... radioactive _stuff_ that only belongs in the laboratory of a mad scientist that investigates ancient monsters and... _(looks around her, then whispers to herself)_ I've got to stop this game before it's too late. Before anyone gets hurt. I _knew_ it was a bad idea to play around with goo...

**So, sorry about the excessive ramblings by Tasha—that idea for a plot twist just came to me about five minutes ago while I was obsessing with Tasha's obsession of... the powers of goo, let's just say that. And sorry if my writing style has changed a bit—that's because I've been exposed to more fandoms, and picked up more and more _stuff_ in my brain. For example, I'm more prone to ramble now.**

**Hopefully, this picked up where it last left off. And I will be updating some of my other stories soon.**

**NO GUARANTEES, THOUGH! _(Capitalized for emphasis)_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, people. It's good to be back. My writing skills are a bit rusty, but don't worry, I didn't die (yet). I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long, but there is something called "school" and it's been keeping me busy for the last couple of months. Rest assured, none of my fanfics are dead (well, mostly none.) Anyways, here you go!**

* * *

><p>Austin: <strong>Round 4, the Giant Goo—I mean, "The Blaster!" Ready?<strong>

Tyrone: _(whispering)_ Wait, how does this work again-

Pablo: I call shotgun for knob turning!

Austin: **Set...**

Andrew: Wait, so is this supposed to be the most _bleep_ing confusing game in history? Because I didn't understand a SINGLE thing he said!

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis. Well, Andrew, if even _you_ didn't understand it...

Tyreke: W-w-we're dddd-d-ddd-ddoomed. H-h-hulk p-p-p-p-penguin... r-r-rip a-antlers...

Paul: Shut up, scaredy-deer!

Austin: **Go!**

Pablo: _(talking to himself as he turns knob)_ Clockwise... all right...

Tasha: Guys, are you sure we should be doing this? I have a funny feeling about the goo-

Uniqua: I think we're supposed to get those buckets over there and fill it up with the goo coming out of the faucets!

Tyrone: _(picks up a bucket)_ Well, that certainly was convenient. Now, just let me...

Tasha: Tyrone, watch out!

_(Tyrone nearly gets splashed by goo from a faucet above him)_

Tyrone: _(dives away)_ Well, that certainly was _inconvenient_. Come on, Tasha, let's go collect some goo! Before the Frontyardigans get ahead of us!

Tasha: _(groans)_ No! Don't you guys see? This is a bad idea!

Uniqua: What is a bad idea? _(collects some goo and throws it into the bigger bucket)_

Tasha: Ugh. The goo!

Austin: **And _finally_, the Green team gets their little bit in. However, both teams are gonna have to speed it up a bit if they want to win...** _(turns off microphone)_ Good job guys! _(turns microphone back on)_

Uniqua: Thanks!

Pablo: Clockwise... clockwise... OH, counterclockwise! _(turns the knob the other way)_ Go over there, guys! Stop standing around!

_(Frontyardigans...)_

Sasha: _(frowns)_ So...

Shanique: So?

Paul: "So" what? What are we supposed to do?

Andrew: That's what we're trying to figure out, stupid! Those stupid backyardi-punks are already two—three points ahead of us, that's what's "so!"

Ally: So... that last part made no sense at all?

Tyreke: _(shivers)_ H-hulk p-p-penguins r-r-r-rip my antl-l-lers off...

Shanique: I think...

Sasha: Shut up, Shanique. We don't need your _bleep_ing stupid ideas.

Shanique: What I'm trying to say is that...

Paul: "So" what are we gonna do now!

Ally: You know, I think Shanique has an idea...

Paul: W-WAIT, SHE DOES?

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis. And face-palm. _(facepalms)_

Shanique: So... We turn on that goo machine by turning that knob up there, and we collect the goo in the buckets to dump into the bigger bucket to get points.

Sasha: And why should we do that?

Shanique: Because I listened to the announcer guy tell us to do that?

Andrew: OH, right, those were the rules!

Ally: Capitalized for emphasis. And you just realized?

Andrew: Well, it's not like _you_ knew that either...

Ally: Touché... Oh, and by the way? They're ahead of us by ten for this round. So you better-

Paul: WHAT? THEY'RE _BLEEP_ING AHEAD BY TEN!

Austin: **Okay, I think I heard that. 10 points.**

Ally: ...capitalized for emphasis...

_**Green Team: 645**_

_**Colours-Are-Stupid Team: 800**_

_**Austin: -20**_

Tasha: ...the point I'm trying to make, is, I don't really think it's a good idea to play around with goo-

Pablo: Hey, look!

Tasha: Oh for goodness sakes, was anybody even listening to me?

Pablo: No, look! The Frontyardigans dropped 10 points again! If they keep this up, we could actually win this thing!

Tasha: Really? _(looks back at Pablo, then gasps)_ Pablo! Pablo... Pablo!

Pablo: Yeah? _(looks up)_ Uh oh, clockwise... Wait, which way is clockwise...

_(display screen: You did not turn the knob **clockwise** on time.)_

Pablo: No, I didn't... What about that?

_(Pablo gets gooed)_

Tasha: AAH!

Pablo: It's just a bit of... goo?

Tasha: Um... guys? Uniqua?

Uniqua: Yeah?

Pablo: I'm trying not to panic, but why does my shirt seem so tight... Oh, look, everything's shrinking...

Tyrone: What's all that noise... whoa, Pablo...

Pablo: Um... something goo game show...

Tasha: _(groans)_ I was afraid this would happen... Hey, Pablo?

Pablo: Yeah? SomeoNE PABLO?

Tasha: Um... don't panic... oh, darn it, bad choice of words. For goodness sakes... Pablo, I think you've turned into...

Pablo: WHAT IS IT!

Uniqua: The flipper.

_(Frontyardigans)_

Tyreke: G-g-giant g-green hulk p-p-penguin... Noooooo...

* * *

><p><strong>And thanks for reading! Again, I am <em>so<em> sorry for the long hiatus, but hopefully, after school ends, I can get back to writing again. Though I can't guarantee I'd be able to update anytime soon, I might have time to put together a little commercial break after this chapter. So stay tuned!**

* * *

><p>Tyrone: ...what's the flipper?<p> 


End file.
